


On Panera Bread and Pandemics

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: A Panera Bread Eulogy.





	On Panera Bread and Pandemics

today's one of those stupid days where all i have to do is do homework and study. i'm not particularly fond of those days. personally, i blame my chem teacher for making assignments due on a sunday. also math quizzes on mondays, who does that?

i miss spending days like that in panera bread with my friends. that was always fun. being with friends makes studying more fun, and it actually keeps me motivated, which doesn't really happen anymore.

unfortunately, a global pandemic does seem to stand in the way of our study days and infinite (and possibly against the rules) soda refills. how tragic.

it's just easy to miss, y'know? hours in panera bread, and game nights, and sleepovers. memories like that are slow and sweet, lit up in gold. i might be looking at them through rose-tinted glasses, but they're beautiful memories. most of all, they're happy. 

tell me about your golden memories? i'll listen.


End file.
